Breaking the Barrier
by Shire hobbit
Summary: WHI for the episode, Rage, when Clark and Lana are in the mansion, talking. What would have happened if Lana had let go and let Clark comfort her? Story starts out with their conversation, and then goes in it's own direction. Contains a spoiler.


**A/N: **Okay, first I would like to mention that this is my first Smallville fic. Second, I would like to mention that this story is a WHI (What Happened Instead) for the season six episode, Rage, when Clark and Lana are in the mansion, talking. What would have happened if Lana had let go and let Clark comfort her? Story starts out with their conversation, and then grows into the 'instead' part.

Since this is my first Smallville fic, I request that you please be gentle... Positive reviews are terrific; Flames are frowned upon; and Constructive Criticism is graciously accepted.

**Disclaimer**: Any lines in italics are spoken lines from the show, and so for those lines I am giving proper credit where credit is due . . . to the Smallville writers. Anyway, the characters and setting and everything all belong to their respective owner(s), which is definitely not me. I am merely borrowing them for pleasure.

**SPOILER ALERT**  
Oh yeah, and this story contains some **_major spoilers_** for the episode and something that is revealed about Lana. If you have not yet seen it, or any episodes after 'Rage,' then consider yourself warned.

* * *

"_Do you ever wish you could go back in time, and everything would be different?"_

She asked him this, not really thinking about the answer she would get. The only thought that had invaded her mind was that she was pregnant. How could it happen? Why did it happen?

"_All the time."_

His voice housed a hint of sadness. Could he still possibly miss her? Or did he simply not want her to be with Lex? They were two very different things.

Lana looked at Clark sadly. She really needed someone to talk to. But that someone was not Clark. She wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But that someone could not be Lex; how could she tell him she was pregnant?

"_What happened? What did Lex do?"_

There was genuine concern behind his words. But she still couldn't tell him. Hadn't he been the one who had hurt her? Hadn't he been the one who didn't trust her completely? So why was he so concerned?

"_He didn't do anything."_

She was starting to get defensive. Of course the first thing Clark would think of would be that Lex had done something. Lana felt a little bad about pushing Clark away. He seemed as if he only wanted to help. She was with Lex now, and she and Clark could at least be in the same room without utter tension. Was she starting to get over him, or was she starting to trust him again . . . a little.

On the other hand, if she was beginning to trust him again, then why did she feel the way she did right now? She used to be able to confide in Clark. Why could she not talk to him now?

"_If you're in trouble, Lana, I can help."_

She was confused. His voice sounded genuine. Yet she had to keep reminding herself that this was the one she couldn't trust. Maybe with some things she could, but not with her heart. Which was exactly what it would take in order for her to tell him her troubles.

"_Clark, this has nothing to do with you. Could you please just go?"_

She turned to look at him as she said this. Saw the hurt look in his eyes. Why couldn't she just fall into his arms the way she used to do? Hadn't she told him once, long ago, that she felt safe with him? Why was she pushing him away? As much as she hated him right now, she knew that he would still do anything for her. She knew because of the look in his eyes; that soft look, that vulnerable look, which was always there when he looked at her.

Her eyes softened a bit before she turned away again. She didn't want to hurt him, really, or to simply push him away. She just wanted him to understand that she needed to be alone right now.

She heard the ruffling of his clothes as he slowly stood up. She knew he stopped at the door. She wanted to turn, to look at him and see that look that would tell her yet again he was truly concerned. But she couldn't. She would break under that look. His footsteps started again.

"Clark."

She heard herself call it out before she even thought about it.

What was she doing?

Friends still confided in friends, didn't they? And couldn't she at least consider Clark a friend. Love him again? She couldn't. Trust him completely? Probably not. But she knew he still cared about her, and he could comfort her.

"Lana?"

He came back to the room, yet he remained standing in the doorway. Lana turned to him, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Clark, I just . . . it was something I've done. It was my choice and now I have to live with it." She confessed to him. "It wasn't Lex at all, so please don't put the blame on him." She knew she had snapped the last part, but she didn't care. If Clark could just come to terms with things, maybe their relationship could blossom as friends.

"I don't understand," Clark stated simply. "What did you do?"

Lana turned away again. She couldn't tell him. "It doesn't matter," she slowly shook her head. "It can't be changed."

"Lana," he started moving towards her.

"Clark," she spun around, her eyes flashing a bit of anger. "You have your secrets, and I have mine. I have no reason to tell you."

"Then why did you call me back?" Clark questioned her; it was his turn to get defensive. "To lecture me about secrets again, even though we're not together anymore?"

"No, Clark," she softened a bit. Her lashing out at him so harshly had been uncalled for. "I called you back because I thought you still cared." Why had she told him that? What other reaction could she expect from Clark other than for him to think she was willing to forget everything. She felt as if the wall she had built up against Clark was being to crumble a little.

"It's okay, Lana," she felt him come up behind her and gently put his arms around her. "You don't have to tell me." He seemed hesitant, as if he was unsure as to whether or not she would allow this touch. But she quickly turned around and hugged him back, sobbing into his chest. "Shhh, it's okay, Lana. It's okay."

Neither one of them knew just how long they were standing there. Lana crying and Clark rocking her back and forth, constantly telling her it would be alright. Finally she looked up at him, her tears finally stopped. He gently wiped them away.

She could see the pain in his eyes. The heart-break at not being able to fix her problem, at not even knowing what was causing her such distress. But she also saw understanding. Because he knew he had kept things back from her, too.

"Be careful, Lana," he said tentatively, yet jokingly. "You might actually have to start tolerating me again."

"Thanks, Clark," without warning, she leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for being here tonight. For me."

* * *

The End 


End file.
